The present invention relates generally to virtual machines, and more specifically to dynamically provisioning virtual machines.
Organizations have a substantial amount of sensitive data and tools that any number of workers and external service providers may work with. Thus, there is an increasing risk of sensitive data and tools being accessed by unauthorized individuals. For example, an insurance company may send healthcare insurance claim details to an external doctor. The external doctor may use the sensitive data and the internal tools of the insurance company, in order to perform one or more tasks. Thus, the insurance company may send the sensitive data and tools in emails and create the report on the external doctor's computing device. However, such a system may lead to unauthorized access of sensitive data or internal tools.